mcs1000fandomcom-20200213-history
Poster
Conservative Manifesto Health · Scrapping all politically-motivated targets · Putting more detailed NHS performance data online · Improving cancer and stroke survival rates · Enabling patients to rate hospitals and doctors · Giving anyone the power to choose any healthcare provider that meets NHS standards · Putting patients in charge of their own health records · Opening up the NHS to new independent and voluntary sector providers · Linking GPs' pay to the quality of results they deliver Education · Raising the entry requirement for taxpayer-funded primary teacher training · Requiring new graduates to have at least a 2:2 in their degree to get state-funded training · Paying the student loan repayments for top maths and science graduates while they remain teachers · Giving teachers the strongest possible protection from false accusations · Strengthening home-school behaviour contracts · Establishing a simple reading test at the age of six · Reforming the National Curriculum · Overhauling Key Stage 2 tests and league tables · Allowing all state schools to offer high quality international examinations · Giving parents the power to save schools threatened by closure · Extra funding for children from disadvantaged backgrounds · Providing 10,000 university places this year, paid for by giving graduates incentives to pay back their loans early Tax ' · Raising the Inheritance Tax threshold to £1 million · Raising the stamp duty threshold to £250,000 for first-time buyers · Cutting corporation tax · Cutting employer National Insurance contributions for first ten employees of new businesses · Floor under landfill tax until 2020 · Reform Air Passenger Duty ' ' '''Transport ' ' ' · Building a high-speed rail link connecting London, Birmingham, Manchester and Leeds with the Continent · Blocking moves for a third runway at Heathrow Airport · Blocking plans for second runways at Stansted and Gatwick airports · Report Air Passenger Duty · Improving Britain's railways · Cutting congestion and making Britain's roads safer · Making local transport greener Labour Manifestohttp://mcs1000.wikia.com/index.php?title=Poster&action=edit&section=1 '''Education · An expansion of free nursery places for two-year-olds and 15 hours a week of flexible, free nursery education for three and four-year-olds. · Every child leaving primary school secure in the basics · Giving parents the power to bring in new school leadership teams, through mergers and takeovers, with up to 1,000 secondary schools part of an accredited schools group by 2015 · Every young person guaranteed education or training until 18, with 75 per cent going on to higher education, or completing an advanced apprenticeship or technician level training, by the age of 30 · Spending increased on frontline Sure Start and free childcare, schools and 16-19 learning Health · Legally binding guarantees for patients including the right to cancer test results within one week of referral, and a maximum 18 weeks’ wait for treatment or the offer of going private · Preventative healthcare through routine check-ups for the over-40s · A major expansion of diagnostic testing · The right to choose a GP in your area open at evenings and weekends ' Tax' · A new Toddler Tax Credit of £4 a week from 2012 · No stamp duty for first-time buyers on all house purchases below £250,000 for two years, paid for by a five per cent rate on homes worth more than £1 million · More help for parents to balance work and family life, with a ‘Father’s Month’ of flexible paid leave · Link between the Basic State Pension and earnings re-established from 2012 · Help people to build up savings through new Personal Pension Accounts. ' Transport' · Building a new high-speed rail line linking North and South. · Improving commuter services and electrifying new rail lines. · Completing the east-west Crossrail line in London · Targeted motorway widening, including the M25 · No road pricing · Supporting a third runway for Heathrow · Ensuring there are 100,000 electric vehicle charging points by end of next Parliament LibDems Manifesto ' ' ' Education' · Cutting class sizes to ensure children get the individual attention they need · Scrapping university tuition fees during first degree · Investing £2.5 billions in schools, targeted to help struggling pupils · Axing the National Curriculum and replacing it with a slimmed-down 'Minimum Curriculum Entitlement' · Scale back Key State 2 tests for 11-year-old · Creating a General Diploma to brings GCSEs, A-levels and vocational qualifications together · Reforming league target · Guaranteeing Special Educational Needs (SEN) statements for all five-year-olds · Giving schools the freedom to make the right choices for their pupils · Improving teacher training by increasing the size of the both the Graduate Teacher Programme and Teach First · Setting aside money for schools to increase the energy efficiency of their buildings ' Health' · Prioritising illness prevention · Giving every patient the right to register with the GP they choose · Cutting the size of the Department of Health by half · Providing guaranteed respite care for the one million carers who work the youngest hours · Prioritise dementia research · Improving access to counselling for people with mental health issues · Reforming payments to GPs ' Tax' · Raising the threshold at which people start paying income tax to £10,000 · Freeing 3.6 million low earners and pensions from income tax completely · Restricting Tax Credits · Restoring the link between the basic state pension and earnings · Introducing a Mansion Tax for properties worth over £2 million · Giving tax relief on pensions only at the basic rate · Taxing capital gains at the same rates as income · Replacing Air Passenger Duty with a per-plane duty · Closing loopholes that unfairly benefit the wealthy and polluters · Reforming local taxation, including looking into scrapping the Council Tax ' ' ' Transporthttp://mcs1000.wikia.com/index.php?title=Poster&action=edit&section=5' · Investing £140 million in a bus scrappage scheme to remove old, polluting buses · Cutting rail fares · Making Network Rail refund a third of the ticket price where replacement bus services are used · Switching traffic from road to rail by investing in local rail improvements · Canceling plans for a third runway at Heathrow and any expansion of other airports in the south east · Undertaking preparations for the introduction of road pricing in a second parliament · Introducing a rural fuel discount scheme